Dragon Moon Z Special!
by Al-Ocramed
Summary: A side story of DRAGON MOON Z featuring the cast of Dragonball Z, Sailor Moon and Ranma Half.


**Dragon Moon Z Special! – By Ocramed**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DBZ and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

 **Note: This story is a mini-story. C &C are welcome.**

 **S/N: This is a side-story of Dragon Moon Z featuring "Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!", "Battle of Gods" and "The Return of F".**

 **A/N: I will continue work on Dragon Moon Z as soon as possible. Also note that I am taking some liberties with the source material in order to have the Dragonball lore fit in with my previous, related work.**

* * *

 **Part 1**

* * *

23rd Century (2239 CE): Satan City, Chikyuu.

 _It's been two years since the defeat of Majin Sailor Buu, and, as usually, the pro-wrestling champion Hercules Satan took credit for that victory over the Senshi of Destruction…_

"Ah," Hercules said, as he stretched his arms, while flinging the blinds of his home in Satan City, a new housing development that was built and named in his honor. He then opened the window, and made his awesome pronouncement.

"It is SO good to be alive!"

Just then, he felt arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

"I'll say," said a sexy voice.

Hercules gulped and froze up, remembering how he had celebrated the completion of his themed hotel, "Planet Satan".

"Um, hi?" Hercules stammered, as he slowly removed himself and turned around to see.

"Hi," Sailor Buu said, as she eyed the wrestler in a seductive manner. Essentially, Sailor Buu was the result of Kid Buu absorbing Sailor Moon during an intense battle, with, um, mix results.

"I'm surprise to see YOU here…again," Hercules said. "And aren't you married or something?"

"You didn't complain about that last night," Sailor Buu said, as she gave Hercules a peck on the cheek. "Besides, thanks to the Dragonballs, I've become my own…woman."

"And what-a-woman," Hercules said thought. "No, I shouldn't think like that-!"

"You're cute, when you're nervous," Sailor Buu said, as she reformed her sailor fuku over her body. "At any rate, Buu and I are going to go have some fun today."

"Um, like what?"

"Blow up…stuff," Sailor Buu said, as she began to float a bit. "But don't worry; it's not like we're going to destroy a city or anything, with people in it."

"Oh, thank goodness," Hercules said with relief.

"Anyway, if you're going to get the hotel ready for your guests, I think I should be off," Sailor Buu replied. "Ta."

And, with that, Sailor Buu flew away to find her "brother".

"Whew," Hercules said, as he leans over the railing…a bit too far.

"Ahh!" Hercules said, as he manages to hold onto the balcony railing. "Whew…"

Just then, a breeze manages to remove the pro-wrestler's robe, leaving the so-called hero exposed.

OooOoOooooooOooo…

"Dad!" yelled Videl, as she was about to get into her Capsule Corp hover car, thanks to Capsule Corp's capsules. She wanted to visit Gohan that day, and let him and his family know about the invitation to the private dinner her father was throwing. It was the least Hercules could do, since he did take the credit of defeating Chikyuu's would-be destroyers…twice.

"Um, don't look!" Hercules said, as he struggled to climb back into his apartment. "And don't worry! I got this…"

Videl, super-strong teen girl, merely shook her head in reply. As much as she loved her father, even Videl realized that he could be such a clown sometimes.

A few days later…

"Okay, that's good," Hercules said, as he sampled the food. He wanted to make sure that everything was perfect for his guests. He then turned to see a server place utensils incorrectly at a nearby table.

"No, no, no!" Hercules said. "Not like THAT…"

"Jeez, Dad, relax," Videl said. "It's going to be okay."

"Um, okay," Hercules breathes a sigh of relief. "It's just that I want everything to be 'perfect'."

"It will be, hon," said Sailor Buu, as she places a tray onto a banquet table. "I have confidence in you."

"I'm surprised that YOU are even here," Videl said, as she crossed her arms. "Considering the fact that you nearly destroyed the Earth…"

"But, I didn't," Sailor Buu said, as she looks at Hercules with loving eyes. "Your father is that reason."

"Aw," Hercules said with a blush. Truth to be told, as annoying Sailor Buu could get, he did appreciate her presence, especially when keeping her "brother" Phat Buu company.

"Then why did you fight on Supreme Kai's world with Kidd Buu?" Videl asked.

"Because of a certain 'Prince of the Saiyans'," Sailor Buu replied.

"Oh."

"Now, are you going to behave yourself?" Hercules asked with worry. "I don't want you and Vegeta to get into a fight."

"Scout's honor," Sailor Buu replied.

"Good," Hercules said. "You know, I think I will have nothing to worry today…"

Meanwhile, just outside in front of the hotel, in the courtyard, Son Goku paces back and forth, while Vegeta, the self-proclaimed Prince of the Saiyans, merely leans on a nearby column.

"Stop pacing, Kakkarot," Vegeta said nonchalantly. "Your parents said that they'll be here for the dinner."

"I know, but it's been a while since they last been here," Goku replied. He then looks up.

"Wait, why are you dressed like that?"

"I could say the same thing about YOU," Vegeta said, as he turned to face his rival. While Vegeta wore he Saiyan light armor, Goku wore his traditional training uniform

"You want to make something of it?"

"Here we go again," Dr. Bulma Brief said, as she shook her head, while she and Son Chi-Chi looked at what was going on from a far. Truth to be told, she was glad to be attending the dinner, due to the hope that her girl-hood crush will return…

"I know, right?" Chi-Chi replied. "It's a wonder those two haven't mixed it up by now-"

Suddenly, the air seems to shimmer, as three forms solidify.

"Huh?" Goku said, as he, Vegeta, Bulma and Chi-Chi watched this event.

"It's them," Vegeta said evilly, as he cracked his knuckles. "Now, for some payback…"

"Whew," Ranma Saotome said, as he, his wife Usagi and their daughter Aiko appeared. "I'm glad that's over-"

"YOU LOSE!" Vegeta yelled, as he rushed Ranma.

"Huh?" Ranma replied, only to have Bulma suddenly intercede.

"NO!" Bulma said.

"Woman, get out of my way!" Vegeta yelled.

"Would you stop being jealous?" Bulma replied. "I'm over Ranma!"

"What's going on?" Goku asked.

"I guess Vegeta still hasn't gotten over learning about Bulma's teenaged crush," Chi-Chi replied.

"Oh, I see…"

"Um, hello?" Usagi said with a nervous grin.

"Humph," Vegeta said, as he backs down. "I got my eye on you, Saotome!"

"It's nice to see you, too, Vegeta," Ranma said. He then sees his adopted son.

"Goku!" Ranma yelled.

"Pops!" Goku said, as the two men hugged.

"Chi-Chi," Usagi said, as she and the daughter of the Ox King hugged.

"Big brother!" Aiko said, as she was picked up by Goku.

"Hey, little sister!" Goku said. "You're suddenly getting bigger."

"Th-thank, Go-kun," Aiko said with a blush.

"Well, I'm glad we're back," Ranma said. "It's been a while."

"Well, the only reason why he insisted we come now is because of the free food," Usagi said.

"Hey, it's a reason," Ranma replied, as he watches Bulma continue her berating of Vegeta. "Anyway, I can't wait to see who's here…"

During the festivities, Vegeta somehow receives a strange visitor from another planet.

"TARBLE?" Vegeta said, as he steps in front of the assembled group. Earlier, some of them had sensed the arrival of a powerful energy signature, which turned out to be a signature of someone Vegeta knew very well.

"Big brother!" said the younger Saiyan, as he steps forward. As he does, he motions his companion to stay behind a bit.

"I'm surprised that YOU are here, given the fact that you were sent to a remote world by Father," Vegeta said.

"Wait, THIS is Vegeta's brother?" exclaimed Krillan. These days, the martial artist has given up the way of a monk's life for marital bliss with his wife Android 18.

"I always pictured Vegeta being an only child," said Yamcha, master of the Wolf Fang Fist and celebrity baseball player, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Stranger things have happened before," said the Turtle Sage known as Master Roshi. He was still smarting from the fist to the face, thanks to a certain Moon Princess…

"I REALLY hope I'm not dealing with a 'second' Vegeta," Ranma said with a smirk.

"What was that?" Vegeta yelled.

"Never mind him," Usagi said, as she faced Tarble. "Um, so, what's up?"

"Um, I have a problem with two of Lord Frieza's henchmen," Tarble said, as he looks away. He was slightly ashamed that he, a Saiyan prince, no less, was not strong enough to deal with two powerful foes.

"Frieza?" Goku replied. "He's still alive?"

"We didn't kill him the last time he was here, Goku," Piccolo interjects, as he eyes the Moon Princess.

"What?" Usagi replied defensively. "I made sure that 'Future Trunks' didn't kill him as favor to Frost."

"And you potentially put others at risk, because of your girlfriend?"

"She is NOT my girlfriend, Piccolo-"

"Oh, that reminds me," Android 18 said, as she spoke up. "I got a call from 'Fro-chan' that she had gotten tickets for 'Space Burning Man', and I was suppose to let her know if you wanted meet her at 'Space Mojave Desert', once I saw you."

"Not your girlfriend, huh?" Piccolo sneered.

"Heh, um…"

"Because of his failure, King Cold sent Lord Frieza on a training journey to get stronger," Tarble said. "Lord Cooler and Lady Frost manage the day-to-day 'family businesses'. Well, Cooler does. Frost just spends her family's money and likes to party a lot."

"That's my girl," Usagi said, only to get more derisive stares from Piccolo, who was still pissed off at the destruction of Namek. "I mean, that witch! Terrible person, she is…"

"Please, brother," Tarble said. "You have to help me…"

"Of course I'm going to 'help you'," Vegeta said, as he notices his brother's companion. "And who is…this?"

"Um, this is my wife, Gure," Tarble said with a blush.

"Huh?"

The thin, diminutive, featureless creature steps forth. The only reason why everyone assumed that the creature was female was due to having eyelashes, wore a dress and possessed a remotely female figure. Then again, there were a number of alien species that actually looked female, but were genetically male.

"Um, hi!" said Tarble's wife, as she waved her hand cheerfully.

"This is 'Gure'," Tarble said. "She and I met when Father exiled me to-"

"You're from Tech-Tech," Ranma said.

"How did you know that, Pop?" Goku asked.

"Your Father and I frequent the 'Uncharted Territories' as a member of the Federation Marshal Service," Usagi said. "Well, we used to, before Aiko became a handful…"

"MOM!" Aiko said with embarrassment.

"I'm not saying anything bad, dear, but you are a bit of a tomboy at times."

"Am not!"

"Enough!" Vegeta yelled. He then turned his attention back to his younger brother.

"Tarble, as far away are you pursuers-"

BOOM!

"Oh, incoming!" Master Roshi yelled, causing Oolong to fold his piggy arms. "They're HERE! We get ready-!"

"I think you're a bit late on that pronouncement," Oolong replied sarcastically.

From a nearby crater, three bulbous creatures, all dressed in Frieza armor, rise and briefly float in the air. They then float to where Tarble and the others were…

"Well, well, well," said a pink fatty, as he smirked.

"It looks like we've found not only the 'traitor', but his traitorous brother, too," said the purple fatty.

"Whatever," the blue fatty replied. "It just means that we actually have to WORK for a change."

"Awwww!" cried his companions.

"I remember these guys," Vegeta said.

"You do?" Goku asked.

"Yeah," Vegeta said. "They are 'Abo', 'Babo' and "Cabo", and they are like the Ginyu Force, in rank and stature."

"So, they're a bunch of 'jokes', too?"

"How DARE you consider us like the Ginyu Force!" yelled the blue fatty. "You will pay for that insult!"

"Eh," Goku said, as he shrugged his shoulders, while observing these new arrivals…

"Goku, I think we should let the kids handle them," Vegeta replied.

"Really," Goku said.

"Yeah. Clearly, they are no match for the likes of US…"

Vegeta turned towards Trunks, Goten and Aiko, who were off playing amongst themselves.

"Hey, you three!" Vegeta yelled. "Get over here, and fight these clowns!"

"Huh?" Goten said.

"Cool, we get to fight!" Trunks said.

"I don't want to fight!" Aiko said.

"That's okay," Trunks said. "Girls shouldn't fight anyway!"

"I can fight, too!" Aiko cried. "I just want to!"

"Aiko, you don't need to fight if you don't want to," Usagi said gently.

"But if you do, I treat you to a shopping spree!" Ranma said. He and his wife were confident that their daughter was more than capable of dealing with the likes of these would-be opponents.

"Oh, cool!" Aiko yelled in delight.

"Typical!" Trunks groused. "Just like a girl-"

BAM!

"Ow!" Trunks yelped, as he was socked in the jaw by Aiko.

"Ha, ha!" Goten said with a laugh.

"No fighting each other!" Vegeta yelled. "Now, get over here!"

"Right!" the three kids nodded in reply, as they float over to where their opponents would be…

"Okay, show your parents that you got the right stuff!" Vegeta said.

"Do your best, son!" Goku said.

"Be careful!" Ranma replied.

"How are these kids going to defeat my worst foes?" Tarble wondered, as he used his scanner on them.

And thus, the battle begins in earnest.

 **Tbc.**


End file.
